The present technology relates a communication device and a control method, and particularly, to a communication device and a control method capable of increasing, for example, variations of connection forms between electronic devices such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) host and a USB device conforming to a USB standard.
For example, as the electronic devices conforming to a USB standard, there are a USB host (an electronic device serving as the USB host) and a USB device (an electronic device serving as the USB device).
The USB host and the USB device are connected using, for example, a USB cable. The USB host initiatively controls communication between the USB host and the USB device.
The USB standard corresponds to bus power (powered). Through the USB cable, power can be supplied from the USB host to the USB device in addition to a signal (data).
However, in the USB standard, an upper limit is defined for a current which can be supplied as power through one USB cable. Accordingly, technologies for supplying power from a USB host to a USB device of which a consumption current exceeds the upper limit defined in the USB standard have been proposed (for example, see JP 2012-008716A).